


Well Trodden Paths

by kirkandbones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, blatant pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkandbones/pseuds/kirkandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim misses Bones and decides to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Trodden Paths

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into A) McKirk (though I've been reading it since '09 - I'm just slow) and B) smut! It was beta'd by the lovely torchwood1701 and captjkirks from Tumblr, so all grammar and syntax accuracy is down to them.

Their mouths clashed together as hands scrambled down backs, under shirts to palm along well trodden paths taken by one another time and time again. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh and even through shirts and skin, Jim could feel Bones heart pounding out a rhythm beneath his ribs, it was beautiful, perfect and yet no where near enough. Pulling back, his lungs screaming in relief as he gasped in air, he tore the blue and black shirts from the other man, ducking his head and mouthing along the strong tanned shoulders of his doctor, his best friend, his world right now. It wasn't always like this between them, wasn't always frantic and heady – but Jim fucking loved it when it was, loved it when he could feel the need pouring out of Bones, loved it when they were pressed as close as they can and yet, still too far away.  
  
“Jim, fucking-- I need you now, darlin'” And that almost undid him there, the low grumble, the accent like honey and molasses over his senses. His endearment, the one reserved just for him, comforting and thrilling all in one damn word. He couldn't ever deny Bones anything, didn't want to, tearing his own clothes from himself as Bones did the same, revealing miles and miles of tan skin that Jim knew so well but never felt acquainted with enough and then it was against his, moving them backwards towards the bed. Mouths collided once again, their tongues fighting in dominance even though Jim gave up control to Bones an infinity ago, his back hitting the mattress and Bones following suit.  
The thrill of being a captain, the blood pumping rush of a mission gone well never ever could compare to the feel of Bones' fingers slipping inside of him, his mouth on his neck and hips rolling oh-so-slowly against his own. It'd never match to the sound of Bones slicking himself up and pressing home, guttural noises escaping the throat Jim was currently biting and kissing, claiming and staking as his own.  
  
A quiet “ _Fuck_ Bones” apparently was the only thing Jim needed to utter to get the other man moving, electricity sparking along his nerves and alighting his sense. It hadn't ever been like this with anyone else, even with strangers who he let fuck him or vice versa, even with Gaila whom he adored – though he truly messed that up – he never wanted to fall asleep with them, wake up with them. Fucking have dinner with them. Jim wasn't ready to call it love, but it was there and it was as terrifying as it was mind-blowing.  
He knew he should be embarrassed about the mewl he'd just made but he was just happy his throat was still working, that his body hadn't just given up, given itself over entirely to the man surrounding him and fuck if he didn't secretly want that, want it all to be about Bones and him, nothing else. The world could melt away and he couldn't care less so long as the rhythm of their hips, the feel of their mouths coming together never stopped.  
  
“Jim, fuck... c'mon darlin'... let go for me.”  
  
A hand curled around his dick, tugging it once, twice, three times and that was all it took for him to yell himself hoarse, Bones following suit not long after, their bodies coming together and speading Jim's mess over the pair of them before Bones rolled onto his back beside Jim, their chests rising and falling almost in perfect sync.  
  
“I missed you.” Jim murmured, tilting his head to look at the profile of the man beside him, relishing in the blissed out chuckle his admission caused.  
  
“The way you attacked me as soon as I got through the door clued me in, Jim. I was only away for two days.”  
  
An arm snaked over his waist, legs tangling together and Jim was content, his body sated and his ship full once more. “But I missed you too you idiot, now let me sleep.”


End file.
